Destino ó casualidad
by Mariposa-Infernal
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, es una estudiante de preparatoria que se consideraba normal, vive en un antiguo y lejano templo con su hermano mayor y su tío enfermizo, su vida siempre había sido pacifica. Eso hasta aquella fría noche en la que una luz brillante y segadora cayo del cielo... Trayendo consigo a un supuesto criminal espacial Ichigo Kurosaki, buscado por la policía galáctica.
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este no es un crossovers de Tenchi Muy****ō****, ****no utilizare ninguno de los personajes de dicho anime, ellos son propiedad de Kajishima Masaki y Hiroshi Hayashi. Lo único que tendrá una ligera similitud, es la historia y planeó retorcerla hasta incorporar los personajes de Bleach. También utilizare uno que otro término utilizado en el anime, como Espacio pirata, el planeta Jurait entre otras cosas.**

**Mientras que si tomare prestados los personajes de Bleach aclarando que ni el anime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad única de la ingeniosa mente de Tite Kubo.**

**Sin mas por decir les dejo con la historia, esperando que la disfruten tanto o mas, como yo lo hice, escribiéndola. **

**Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:**

_Los POV y conversaciones del personaje._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

"Repuesta a conversación con el alma de shinigami"

**^ Flash Black^**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**¡El primer encuentro siempre es desastroso!**

**Rukia POV.**

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, estoy por cumplir dieciséis años y a unos meses de terminar el primer año de la preparatoria. En mi tiempo libre atiendo el templo de la familia. Vivo con mi tío y mi hermano mayor. Aunque este ultimo rara ves lo veo, nos llevamos muy bien, inclusive a pesar de su actitud fría y distante, por supuesto que eso seria una mentira.

La realidad, es otra. El jamás me ha dirigido una mirada, a veces me pregunto si me odia, el extrañamente no sale de la casa, a menos que sea de extrema urgencia. Mi vida se puede decir que es bastante normal, al grado de ser aburrida y rutinaria, pero no me importa, estoy más o menos feliz.

Bueno, todo seria perfecto si mi hermano mayor me quisiera, pero se que es algo imposible o eso creía hasta que me encontré con ese chico petulante, de extraño cabello, que odie desde el momento que entro a mi vida y todo se vino abajo.

Sera mejor empezar por el principio, a ese día en especifico...

**… ღ…**

**1 de enero.**

Al vivir tan apartada de la cuidad tengo que levantarme mucho más temprano que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Antes de irme a la escuela tengo que ocuparme de los deberes del templo y de la casa, este día no fue la excepción, termine a penas a tiempo.

— _¡Nos vemos luego, tío, hermano!_ — Me despedí pasando al lado de mi tío, que barría el inicio de las escaleras del templo. Desde hace tiempo he sospechado que realmente no es mi tío en sangre, ya que no compartimos ni apellido, ni mucho menos apariencia, el tiene el cabello blanco mientras que mi hermano y yo negro azabache. La verdad no me atrevo a meterme en los asuntos de mi hermano, solo se que ha ayudado a mi hermano en una tarea importante por la que el hombre se convirtió en casi un padre para el e incluso para mi.

— _¡Adiós Rukia! _— Escuche la voz de mi tío despedirme.

Baje las largas escaleras a gran velocidad, incluso sentía que las saltaba de dos en dos a pesar de mi corta estatura "Agradecía tener tan buena condición física, gracias a los entrenamientos que me hacía pasar mi tío" En cuanto llegue al final, comencé a correr rumbo a la parada del autobús, para mi buena suerte lo alcance justo a tiempo. Dure veinte minutos para llegar a la estación y tomar el tren por otros treinta minutos, al llegar a la estación volví a echar a correr Después de pasar unas cuantas cuadras, llegue a la escuela que se encontraba en el lado sureste de la ciudad de Karakura, reduje la velocidad de mis pasos, pasando desapercibida entre el montón de estudiantes que corrían a sus respectivas clases, me dirigí directo a mi casillero para cambiar mis zapatos y posteriormente a mi salón.

— _¡Hola, Kuchiki-san! —_ Me saludo animadamente una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, alta, de abultado pecho y buenas proporciones en su cuerpo, no había chico que no la conociera. Inoue Orihime es una de mis mejores amigas, es acosada por la mitad de la clase por su cuerpo, actitud dulce e infantil a veces demasiado, al grado de parecer una tonta, pero no lo es. Después de la muerte de su hermano mayor y al no tener ningún otro familiar, ha tenido que encargarse de si misma, la admiro, yo no podría vivir sola, me gusta mucho tener compañía.

— _¡Hola Inoue!_ — Regrese el saludo no tan animada. Después de correr tanto creyendo que era tarde, perdí el aliento, casi jadeaba.

— _¡Rukia-nee!_ — Escuche la voz de uno de mis compañeros de clase, no me gire al saber perfectamente de quien se trataba, solo levante el puño inconscientemente, logrando golpearle certero en la cara. "Siempre pasaba lo mismo"

— _¡Ahh, como me duele mi cara!_ — Se quejo el chico. Keigo Asano, sin descripción, solo es un compañero de clase.

— _Y de nuevo, Rukia gana._ — Declaro otra de mis amigas, ella tiene el cabello mucho más corto que el mío y por supuesto es más alta que yo. Su nombre Arizawa Tatsuki, es todo lo contrario de Orihime, es agresiva, impulsiva, golpeadora, ama el karate y todo lo que tenga que ver con deportes extremos, jamás viste ropa femenina a excepción de la falda escolar, por lo que se, vive con su madre en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca del departamento de Orihime.

— _Lo siento, Keigo._ — Me disculpe falsamente "Como odiaba que se me apareciera a mis espaldas con la clara intención de abrazarme"

— _¿Porque siempre haces lo mismo, Keigo? Aun sabiendo perfectamente que solo obtendrás un nuevo golpe._ — Mizuiro, el siempre trae su celular en mano, parece que no tiene vida aparte de ese celular.

**Autor POV.**

— _¡Buenos días! Tomen asiento._ — Apareció la maestra en la puerta, silenciando a todos los estudiantes, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a tomar lista.

—_Abarai Renji._ — Dijo con voz alta y clara.

—_No ha llegado aun, Sensei._ — Excusó Rukia, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió sin la menor delicadeza. Alentando a todos de la presencia del recién llegado.

— _¡Me quede dormido!_ — Grito un pelirrojo jadeando, con ojeras negras debajo de los ojos, el uniforme desalineado y el cabello largo enmarañado.

— _Ya nos dinos cuenta cabeza de piña_. — Dijo Tatsuki con burla, ocasionando que todos en la clase rieran por el comentario.

— _¿Tu?_ — Reclamo, pero fue silenciado.

— _Ya sabes el procedimiento, Abarai._ — Gruño la maestra sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la lista.

— _Al pasillo con dos cubetas de agua por el resto de la hora._ — Murmuro Renji saliendo del salón de nuevo…

El primer periodo de clases termino con el sonido respectivo de las campanas.

— _¿Porque llegaste tarde Renji?_ — Pregunto Rukia observando al pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado, sin dejar de bostezar sonorosamente.

— _Anoche tuve que trabajar hasta tarde en la tienda de Urahara-san._ — Respondió mientras se estiraba.

—_Todavía trabajas con ese explotador._ — Gruño Rukia. Claramente no conforme de donde trabajaba su amigo.

— _Rukia. Tú sabes que soy huérfano y no dispongo de un pago mensual por el gobierno como Orihime, tengo que trabajar. Además, el es el único que me da trabajo a cambio de vivir y comer en su casa, no me puedo quejar._ — Explico el chico con ligera melancolía.

— _Al menos trajiste algo para almorzar_. — Exigió saber sacando dos cajas de la mochila.

—_Yo_… — El rugido de su estomago respondió por el, avergonzándolo delante de la pelinegra.

«! Maldición ¡ ¿Por qué siempre hago el ridículo frente a Rukia?». —Se reprendió mentalmente rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—_Toma._ — Rukia sonrió mientras le regalaba su segunda caja de almuerzo.

— _¡Gracias Rukia! _— Agradeció tomando la caja de comida y devorándola como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Mientras que Rukia comía lentamente, en postura recta, tomándose su tiempo en cada bocado como si fuera miembro de la nobleza. Ambos terminaron su almuerzo y charlaron por el resto del descanso. El segundo periodo termino mas rápido de lo que imaginaban.

— _¡Rukia! ¿Vienes?_ — Grito Renji esperándola en la entrada.

— _Me toca la limpieza._ — Respondió Rukia suspirando con pesadez. Renji solo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció con el resto de alumnos.

Rukia y varias de sus compañeras se quedaron a limpiar el salón de clases.

— _¿Estas saliendo con Renji?_ — Pregunto Orihime mientras limpiaban los bancos.

— _¡Solo somos amigo! Orihime._ — Respondió Rukia con cansancio. No era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre su mejor amigo.

«Que acaso dos personas del sexo opuesto no pueden ser solo amigo». — Se quejo mentalmente.

— _¿Segura?_ — Cuestiono Tatsuki, que limpiaba los borradores.

—_Si._ — Rectifico Rukia sin titubear…

Sin más preámbulos la escuela termino.

**… ღ…**

En algún punto recóndito, muy retirado del tercer planeta más cercano al sol, más específicamente en la oscuridad infinita que rodeaba esa Galaxia, se llevaba acabo una extenuante persecución.

Una nave de tamaño mediano color rojo y negro era acechada, muy de cerca por un extraño conjunto de afilados diamante dorados, unidos de forma anormal, de un tamaño considerable.

Observando mas de cerca el interior de los afilados diamantes se podía apreciar que se trataba de una nave, las paredes del lugar eran completamente negras, dificultando la visión, la luz era escasa a excepción de un montón de luces parpadeantes en un tablero de control, que dejaban ver una esbelta silueta sentada en un asiento de cuero en el centro de la nave.

— _¡Objetivo localizado!_ — Informo un voz masculina, ligeramente chillona.

—_Ponlo en la pantalla, Kon_. — Ordeno una voz femenina perteneciente a la silueta sin rostro. Una de las paredes negras desapareció, siendo remplazada por una gigantesca pantalla, mostrando el objetivo.

— _¡No te escaparas!_ — Murmuro la silueta con satisfacción, moviendo sus dedos a gran velocidad sobre los comando en las tablas de control de los costados de su asiento de cuero. Cerrando la pantalla y regresando a la oscuridad, mientras que del techo se desplegó un extraño aparato, que cubrió su cabeza junto con una parte de su rostro.

Dos ojos rasgados de color azul marino observaban el objetivo a la vez que se desplegaban unas armas en el exterior de la nave.

— _No seas dura con el. Recuerda lo que dijo…_ — Regaño la voz electrónica.

— _Al diablo con el estúpido Consejo y Jurait. Esto lo hare a mi modo y será divertido_. — No dejo que la maquina terminara de hablar, activando las armas que comenzaron a lanzar rayos rojos hacia la nave.

A pesar de que ambas naves viajaban a una velocidad impresionante, uno de los rayos fue capas de acertar en el blanco, provocando una explosión en la pequeña nave roja con negro.

— _¡Maldición, me dio!_ — Se quejo el único tripulante de la nave humeante. Se trataba de un joven desconocido que golpeo con sus manos desnudas el tablero de la nave, frustrado.

— _Computadora, dime el estado de los propulsores_. — Grito el joven.

— _Potencia al 58%._ — Respondió una voz femenina electrónica.

— _Llévame al planeta más cercano_. — Ordeno con furia, moviendo varios botones del tablero, con rapidez.

— _El Piloto automático, junto con la potencia de uno de los propulsores se averió._ — Informo el sistema artificial de la Nave.

— _Activa manual_ — Ordeno colocándose unos extraños antejos plateados mientras que un manubrio se desplego del tablero principal, las manos del chico se posesionaron de el.

El chico se frustro, observando la oscuridad del espacio y sintiendo el impacto de otro rayo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando una lluvia de meteoros apareció en su campo de visión, sin pensarlo se interno en ella, esquivando vario meteoritos. Al tener una nave tan pequeña no le fue difícil esquivar la lluvia.

— _¿El sistema de invisibilidad aun funciona?_ — Pregunto al sistema, planeando una estrategia en su mente.

— _Si, pero se llevara el 20% de la potencia, dejándonos solo el 38% para aterrizar, eso si logramos salir de la tormenta. —_ Explico la maquina.

«Tengo que arriesgarme». — Pensó el chico maniobrando con dificultad entre las rocas flotantes, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el cazador.

Los ojos del chico se ampliaron al esquivar muy a penas una enorme roca, casi del tamaño de un planeta, para su mala suerte la otra nave también la esquivo sin ningún rasguño, continuo hasta que se introdujo en una pequeña abertura, perdiendo a la nave más grande.

Sonrió al sentirse victorioso, pero su satisfacción no duro mucho al ser interceptado kilómetros adelante por la nave enemiga, quedando a su merced.

— _Estas a mi merced príncipe de Jurait, ríndete._ — Ordeno la voz con autoridad y clara satisfacción.

— _¡Nunca!_ — Grito por los altavoces de la nave, desapareciendo en una abertura subterránea que se abrió por debajo del asteroide.

— _Activa el campo de invisibilidad._ — Ordeno al salir del asteroide y no ver por ningún lado los diamantes dorados.

El piloto de la nave dorada, se enfureció retomando la persecución, pero un obstáculo gigantesco se impacto contra un costado, impidiéndole seguir ala nave más pequeña, para cuando logro salir del asteroide, ya no había ni rastro de su presa y su propia nave estaba sufriendo los efectos de quedar atrapada en la tormenta de meteoritos, con abolladuras y daño total.

— _Es astuto y escurridizo._ — Susurro el tripulante de la nave de diamantes, sonriendo imperceptible, a pesar de haber perdido...

Su sonrisa era una señal de estar satisfecha por aquella persecución, no todos lo días encontraba a alguien que podía escapar de su garras, lo que indicaba que no era cualquier principito mimado. En ese momento juro para si misma atraparlo y regresarlo a Jurait, y ella era bien conocida por siempre cumplir con todo lo que se proponía, no por nada era la mejor y reconocida espacio pirata en más galaxias de las que podía recordar.

**… ღ…**

La noche lentamente se estaba apoderando de la ciudad y las lámparas se comenzaban a encender, incluso desde su localización en el bosque, muy retirado de la ciudad, conforme Rukia avanzaba, no tardo en empezar a subir las inmensas escaleras hacia el templo. Llevaba consigo dos bolsas llenas de víveres y su mochila sobre su hombro derecho.

« Espero que mi hermano y tío, no estén muriendo de hambre». — Pensó, suspirando pesadamente, deteniéndose unos segundos en uno de los escalones. Cuando de pronto un zumbido en el cielo nocturno atrapo su atención, seguido de un fuerte destello que parecía caer en picada.

— _¿Que extraña, estrella fugaz?_ — Dijo observando detenidamente. Cuando de pronto el zumbido se intensifico y una luz segadora se impacto contra el suelo en medio del bosque a varios kilómetros de distancia del templo.

— _¡Eso no era una estrella! ¡¿Que rayos era?!_ — Grito alterada dejando caer las bolsas al suelo. Se debatió por un momento en ir o no a investigar.

Al final, su curiosidad gano sobre su sentido de responsabilidad de llegar a casa, oculto las bolsas junto con su mochila a un costado de las escaleras y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario.

Corrió por el bosque en medio de la oscuridad, esquivando ramas y piedras por el camino de tierra, sin parar, si quiera a tomar un respiro, preguntándose silenciosamente que encontraría en el lugar de la explosión, por fin llego a un enorme claro donde varios arboles fueron derribados por el impacto.

Avanzó cautelosa hasta llegar a un enorme y humeante cráter, con cuidado se aventuro a acercarse más de lo que debería asomando el rostro por los bordes de tierra que provoco la estrella al impactarse.

— _Una nave._ — Jadeo abriendo mucho los ojos ante al evento sobre natural que estaba presenciando. Frente a ella se encontraba una capsula, de color negro con imágenes de rayos rojos y de gran tamaño, en forma ovalada, donde al menos cabrían dos personas con comodidad.

« Creo que jamás debí leer las historietas de ciencia ficción que Keigo me presto. ¿Como va ser una nave?, no seas tonta, Rukia. Seguramente debe de ser un satélite de prueba». — Se dijo a si misma palmeándose la cara. Descartando esa opción tan rápido como lo pensó.

Un sonido proveniente del satélite llamo su atención y para su sorpresa una escotilla se abrió y una mano color negra salió, apoyándose en el metal de la nave.

« ¡Kami, es un extraterrestre! ¡Un extraterrestre de verdad! ¡Si me ve, seguramente me matara, debe de ser hostil!». — Pensó en pánico llevándose una mano al pecho mientras se escondía en los bordes de tierra, armándose con una gruesa y pesada ramas de árbol que estaba tirada en el suelo.

En silencio espero hasta que el crujido en las ramas alerto que el ser alienígena se acercaba a pasos lentos.

— _¡No gobernaras mi planeta!_ — Grito saltando de su posición y golpeándolo duro en el abdomen.

— _¡Ah!_ — Se quejo el alienígena tirando en el suelo recibiendo golpes.

«Eso se escucho demasiado humano. Ignóralo, solo están tratando de controlar mi mente ». — Pensó extrañada, pero su misma mente omitió su primer pensamiento, aun golpeándolo.

— _¿Que demonios te pasa? —_ Se quejo de nuevo esta vez con una voz varonil, deteniendo el palo con el que lo golpeaba y lanzándolo lejos con furia.

— _¡Aléjate alíen!_ — Grito de nuevo alejándose con cautela. Tropezó con los escombros cayendo sobre su trasero y a ciegas tomo otro palo.

— _No soy ningún alíen, duende._ — Gruño de nuevo la misma voz.

— _¿A quien llamas duende_? — Rugió golpeándolo directo en la cara. El alienígena cayó con un ruido sordo e inconsciente en el suelo.

— _¡Uhh! ¡Acabe con el alíen!_ — Festejo al no escuchar ningún otro reclamo o queja por parte de ser sobrenatural.

«Los alíen no se quejas o insultan. Tal vez ni siquiera hablen». — Grito una parte de su mente. Deteniendo abruptamente sus festejos obligándola a darle una segunda mirada al alienígena tirado en el suelo. En ese momento la luz de la luna ilumino la oscuridad del lugar por un segundo.

— _Un chico._ — Jadeo sintiéndose completamente estúpida y ridícula ante lo ocurrido…

En el suelo se encontraba un atractivo chico, mas alto que ella, con el rostro completamente relajado a pesar del chichón enorme que sobresalía de su cabeza, tenía la tez bronceada y tatuajes extraños en el lado derecho de la cara, el cabello ligeramente largo y de sorprendente anaranjado brillante, sostenido por unos extraños broches blancos a cada lado de la cabeza, a pesar de ser delgado, sus tonificados músculos se notaban incluso a través de la gruesa tela de un kimono tradicional color negro que llevaba, guantes negros de piel cubrían sus manos hasta los codos, junto a el se encontraba una espada de gran tamaño en vuelta en vendas.

— _¡Es lindo!_ — Murmuro inconscientemente. Un tic ataco unos de sus ojos y frunció el ceño al escucharse a si misma.

« ¿Que? Como puedo pensar que es lindo, por supuesto que no. Además, ¿Porque salió de esa nave? ¿Quien rayos es? ¿Porque si tenia esa enorme espada no se defendió?» — Miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente de Rukia.

— _¡Oh Kami! ¡Espero no haberlo matado!_ — Dijo Rukia con preocupación acercándose al inconsciente chico tendido en el suelo…

**… ღ…**

**N/A:**

Dependiendo del nivel de aceptación que tenga mi historia, publicare el segundo episodio.

* * *

**Aviso importante:**

**Estaré**** de vacaciones las siguientes semanas y para mi mala suerte el lugar a donde voy, no hay computadora y mucho menos hay Internet y en la Tv, solo se ven tres canales. :-(**

**¡Espero sobrevivir!**


	2. ¡Soy Kurosaki Ichigo,no un alíen!¿Duende

**N/A**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este no es un crossovers de Tenchi Muy****ō****, no utilizare ninguno de los personajes de dicho anime, ellos son propiedad de Kajishima Masaki y Hiroshi Hayashi. Lo único que tendrá una ligera similitud, es la historia y planeó retorcer la hasta incorporar los personajes de Bleach. También utilizaré uno que otro término utilizado en el anime, como Espacio pirata, el planeta Jurait entre otras cosas.**

**Mientras que si tomare prestados los personajes de Bleach aclarando que ni el anime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad única de la ingeniosa mente de Tite Kubo.**

**Sin mas por decir les dejo con la historia, esperando que la disfruten tanto o mas, como yo lo hice, escribiéndola.**

* * *

**Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:**

_Los POV y conversaciones del personaje._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

"Repuesta a conversación con el alma"

**^ Flash Black^**

* * *

**DESTINO Ó CASUALIDAD**

Capitulo 2

**¡Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, no un alíen! ¿Duende?**

**Ichigo POV**

_Me sentía mareado a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, mis músculos me dolían como si hubiera estado en una constante pelea con el capitán de la Fuerza Armada y un dolor punzante taladraba mi cabeza como un taladro._

_Abrí los ojos, pero aun veía todo oscuro, conjeturé que aun estaba en mi nave rumbo a un destino cualquiera, para perder la extraña nave que me seguía desde hace días. Entonces fue cuando los recuerdos atiborraron mi mente, el ataque de ese espacio pirata, mi nave dañada, el aterrizaje forzoso en un planeta desconocido, una extraña chica del tamaño de un duende, pero linda, con un carácter horrible me golpeo con algún tipo de arma y me dejo inconsciente._

— _¿Donde demonios estoy? — Grite en estado de pánico. En ese mismo momento las puertas se abrieron y la repentina luz que entro me segó momentáneamente, trate de salir a toda prisa, pero tropecé con algo y caí al suelo._

— _¿Donde esta mi nave? — Cuestione con el mismo tono de voz, unas pequeñas y delgadas manos cubrieron mi boca, trate de levantarme, pero un peso extra sobre mi me lo impidió. Además, de que estaba débil por el viaje y tenía hambre, no había comido en días._

«Zangetsu». — _Llame a mi espada con urgencia desde mi mente, pero no sucedió absolutamente nada. Por lo que deduje que no estaba en peligro, mi espada siempre se activa con solo llamar su nombre cuando la situación es crítica o mis emociones están por explotar. _

_Trate de relajarme, bajo el cuerpo de mi agresor, levante la vista para darme cuenta que se trataba de una chica, me sentí tan débil, la situación era tan humillante, seguramente mi padre se burlaría de mi, si se enterara. Claro que eso no ocurriría, por algo prometí nunca volver._

— _¿Todo esta bien, Rukia? — Pregunto una voz desconocida._

— _Cállate, vas a despertar a todos. — Susurro la chica. Una parte de mi mente la recordó, pero no sabia de donde. Su corto cabello negro caía elegantemente sobre su fino rostro, su piel era más pálida que la mía, sus ojos me cautivaron, jamás había visto ese extraño efecto, una combinación de azul oscuro con violeta intenso, su cuerpo era menudo, no tenía un abultado pecho, pero sus piernas lo recompensaban, eran fuertes y níveas. Me tenían atrapado entre el suelo y su cuerpo, mis manos estaban inconscientemente en su diminuta cintura. Las retire velozmente, como si su cuerpo me quemara. _

— _Si, no es nada. — Respondió mi agresor. La persona detrás parecía convencida, porque escuche el suelo crujir mientras se alejaba._

— _¡El desayuno esta listo! — Aviso la voz desde lejos._

— _Escucha, te soltare si prometes no gritar. Nadie debe de saber que estas aquí. Anoche te golpee y te desmayaste, no sabia que hacer y te traje a mi casa, esta es mi habitación — Me dijo, yo solo asentí en afirmación, ¿Que otra tenia?_

_Quito sus manos de mi boca y me dejo en libertad, me arrastre con mis codos hasta que mi espalda golpeo con algo blando._

— _Tú eres el duende que me golpeo en la cabeza. — Me queje con molestia. Unas venas aparecieron el la frente de la chica._

— _¡¿A quien llamas duende?! ¡Idiota!. — Me golpeo en la cabeza con furia. Ninguna chica en mi vida me había golpeado o siquiera tocado, extrañamente se sentía bien ser tratado como una persona normal. Tal vez fue esa actitud la que me obligo a ser yo mismo y no utilizar mí mascara._

— _¡A ti!, no veo a otra enana golpeadora. — Respondí con sarcasmo, eso enfureció más a la chica. Trato de golpearme, pero esta vez detuve su mano antes de que me tocara._

— _¡Que insolente! Si no fuera por mí, estarías tirando en el suelo inconsciente. — Me reclamo arrebatando su mano de las mías._

— _No estaría en esta situación, si no fuera por ti. Te recuerdo que tú me golpeaste, — Me quejé frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos._

**Rukia POV **

_Sus ojos almendrados me observaron tan intensamente que no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, el tenerlo aprisionado con mi cuerpo, no ayudaba, jamás había tocado a ningún chico como lo estaba haciendo. El dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieto, examinándome con esos hermosos ojos, como si yo fuera el alienígena._

_En cuanto retire mis manos de encima de su cara, se alejo ayudándose con sus codos, hasta que su espalda pego con la orilla de mi cama. Me quede sentada en el suelo, frente a el, observándole, para mi no parecía ningún extraterrestre, nada parecido a los de las películas._

_No tenía tentáculos, piel babosa color verde o una cabeza deforme, ni mucho menos ojos saltones. No era más que un humano a mis ojos. Incluso a pesar de sus extrañas ropas, un chico extremadamente guapo, su cabello inusualmente anaranjado y sus ojos almendrados le daban un aire misterioso. Esos pensamiento los elimine en cuanto hablo, su voz era profunda acusadora y me estaba insultando. _

— _¡Tú eres el duende que me golpeo en la cabeza! — Recriminó. En cuanto escuche que se burlaba de mi estatura me enfurecí, olvidándome de que su enorme espada estaba sobre mi cama a unos centímetros de su dueño y que en cualquier segundo podría tomarla y partirme en dos, de un tajo. _

— _¡¿A quien llamas duende?! ¡Idiota!. — Grite golpeándolo en la cabeza como a un niño._

— _¡A ti!, no veo a otra enana golpeadora. — Respondió con tono sarcástico, sin dejar de burlase de mi apariencia en ningún momento. Trate de golpearlo de nuevo, pero me detuvo con una de sus manos enguantadas, no sabia si se sentirían esperas o lisas, tal vez incluso estaba escondiendo sus tentáculos bajo esos guantes. _

— _¡Que insolente! Si no fuera por mí, estarías tirando en el suelo inconsciente. — Le recordé alejándome un poco._

— _No estaría en esta situación, si no fuera por ti. Te recuerdo que tú me golpeaste. — Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Permanecí en completo silencio porque claramente el tenia la razón, si no lo hubiera golpeado con ese palo, no habría sentido preocupación alguna, incluso tal vez se hubiera retirado de regreso al planeta por el que vino._

**Autor POV**

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos únicos ocupantes, planeaba abrir la boca, estaban cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

« ¿Quien demonios se cree para hablarme así? ¡Ella me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente! Es toda su culpa, yo ni siquiera ataque a nadie. Además a que chica normal se le ocurriría ir sola a investigar una nave desconocida, que claramente podría ser una criatura hostil, pero a pesar de eso me trajo hasta aquí… Espera, ¿como rayos me trajo aquí? Siendo tan pequeña debió a ver sido muy difícil». — Ese pensamiento lo estaba obligando a agradecer a su agresor, pero otra parte de su subconsciente orgulloso se negaba completamente.

« ¿Como se le ocurre reclamarme? Después de todo lo que pase para traerlo hasta mi casa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Si admito, que es mi culpa por golpearlo, el ni siquiera trato de atacarme. Un segundo en verdad es un extraterrestre ¿Que planes tiene para la tierra?… Sera, mejor preguntar. ¡Si claro Rukia! Seguramente te dirá todos sus planes para gobernar la tierra». — Su mente gritaba, observando de reojo al joven que al parecer entro en un debate mental al igual que ella.

— _¿Como te llamas?_ — Preguntaron casi en un gruñido, al mismo tiempo.

Por otros minutos se volvieron a quedar en silenció con la mirada fija en cualquier otro lado, esperando que alguno de los dos se dignara a hablar.

— _Soy Kurosaki Ichigo y no un alíen_. — Hablo primero Ichigo, lo suficiente alto para lucir amenazador.

— _Soy Kuchiki Rukia y no un duende._ — Respondió con los mismos tonos de voz.

— _¿Que planeta, es este?_ — Pregunto el peli-naranja. Levantándose lentamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza donde fue golpeado, pero ahora estaba vendado y el hinchazón había desaparecido.

— _¡La tierra!_ — Respondió Rukia sentándose en la cama junto al arma, no perdiendo de vista al chico que comenzó a estudiar su habitación con ojos calculadores, dirigiéndose a la enorme ventana, admirando el paisaje.

—_Gracias._ — Agradeció con la vista perdida en el bosque que se extendía por todo el lugar. Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza.

— _¡Oye! ¿De donde vienes? Realmente eres de otro planeta_. — Interrogo Rukia con interés.

— _Si._ — Suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar dudando o no en decirle la verdad. Se acerco hacia la chica sentándose junto a ella, tomando su espada y recargándola en la pared. Rukia se removió incomodo alejándose un poco.

« ¡Que mas da! Sera mejor decirle la verdad, no creo que entienda ni la mas mínima palabra» Pensó antes de comenzar su historia. En su muñeca derecha ya hacia una gruesa pulsera metálica en forma de reloj, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la plataforma lisa, se extendió una pantalla táctil con números y letras desconocidos para Rukia.

— _¿Que es eso?_ — Interrogo Rukia suspicaz. Abriendo muchos los ojos ante tal despliegue de tecnología.

— Tranquilízate, Rukia ¿No es un arma? Se trata de mi base de datos. — Tranquilizo sonriendo ante las reacciones de la joven.

— ¡_Muéstrame el planeta Jurait en la Galaxia 224!_ — Ordeno a la maquina, repentinamente la habitación se oscureció y una proyección del inmenso espacio exterior apareció ante ellos.

— _Es hermoso_. — Jadeo Rukia, su mirada perdida en el espectáculo que se extendió ante sus ojos, reflejando la oscuridad con destellos blancos de estrella y planetas.

— _En realidad es más espectacular cuando lo ves en persona._ — Hablo despacio el joven, observando como la proyección se movía a una velocidad impresionante entre galaxias.

— _Planeta Jurait en la galaxia 224, encontrado_. — Aviso una voz femenina desde la pantalla táctil. La proyección se detuvo mostrando un gigantesco planeta color verde azulado, rodeado de tres aros plateados, donde varias naves espaciales entraban y salían a velocidad luz.

— _Ese es el planeta de donde provengo, Jurait. Es magnífico ¿no_? — Murmuró Ichigo con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

— _Lo es._ — Aseguro asombrada Rukia.

— _¿A que vienes a la tierra?_ — Pregunto Rukia, desviando su mirada al joven. En un parpadeo la proyección desapareció y la habitación regreso a la normalidad.

— _No vengo a causar problemas o conquistar este planeta, así que relájate. Yo amó mi planeta, sus cristalinos lagos, sus frondosos bosques, sus prados inundados de flores, el potente viento anunciando la llegada del verano y el fin del invierno, sus habitantes, daría todo por protegerlos. Incluso si eso implicara a que me vieran como un traidor, con tal de mantenerlos seguros._ — Ichigo se recostó en la cómoda cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en forma de almohada mientras describía su planeta con añoranza y una mirada lejana fija en el techo de la habitación tomaba posesión de sus ojos, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo lejos de su planeta.

— _Si tanto te importa tu planeta, ¿Porque te fuiste?_ — Susurro Rukia recargándose en la cabecera de la cama sin quitar los ojos del joven.

— _Primero debes entender que en el Planeta Jurait. Las reglas y normas lo son todo, tener sentimientos o pensar por ti mismo esta penado por la más dura condena. Todos los clanes están regidos por esas mismas reglas, si llegas a desobedecer las ordenes directas del Consejo de ancianos o del Clan principal, implica ser un traidor a la corona y por lo tanto un fugitivo peligroso, que atenta la seguridad del planeta._ — Rukia solo asintió mientras que Ichigo continuo relatando su historia.

— _Yo provengo de unos de los Cinco grandes Clanes, que no es otro que el Clan Principal, los herederos a la corona, mi padre es Isshin Kurosaki rey de Jurait y el líder del Clan Noble Kurosaki. Después de que el Consejo de ancianos aprueba alguna ley, la ultima palabra es de mi padre, una vez que la decisión es tomada, no importa si estas o no de acuerdo con ello, se lleva a cabo, inclusive si eres hijo del rey. Si el viejo ordena que saltes, tú saltas, si ordena que asesines, tú asesinas, si ordena que te cases, te casas._ — El rostro de Ichigo se ensombreció y su rostro relajado se desmoronó en una mueca agria.

— _Eres una especie de príncipe y por tu cara un fugitivo ¿Que fue lo que hiciste o no quisiste hacer?_ — Inquirió Rukia.

«Es mas inteligente de lo que creí ». — Pensó Ichigo claramente asombrado de las habilidades de la chica por deducir que el es un fugitivo.

— _Todo iba bien con mi familia, mis amigos y los habitantes, hasta que cumplí dieciséis años. Ahí fue donde todo se fue en picada. Yo quería unirme al Gotei 13, la fuerza armada de protección del planeta Jurait, pero mi padre tenía otros planes para mí o mejor dicho su consejero. Sosuke Aizen, el consejero idiota del viejo cabra, le metió en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que yo era un irresponsable, que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que yo mismo, por ello mi padre decidió que debía contraer matrimonio, lo mas pronto posible. Al no haber prospecto, Aizen sugirió a su protegida, que resulto ser la última sobreviviente de un clan que se creía extinto. El consejo al enterarse de aquello, acepto inmediatamente la propuesta, papá no se quejo y me ofreció como un pedazo de carne_. — Impacto su puño contra la pared.

— _El día de mi cumpleaños fue un día que mi padre decidió arruinar, me llamo a su oficina y me explico la nueva orden del Consejo. Yo me negué rotundamente, el se enfureció y me grito, mas bien me ordeno "Debes renunciar a ese sueño mediocre y estúpido. El ser miembro de la fuerza armada no es bien visto por el consejo. Mejor estudia la política y cásate para que heredes la corona". Los años pasaron y yo me seguía negando. Cuando cumplí dieciocho me arte, no soportaba las constantes discusiones con mi padre y ver como mi hermana menor sufría por ello, decidí escaparme y convertirme en un traidor. Desde entonces la policía galáctica me persigue como si fuera un criminal, solo a la espera de que divulgue los secretos de mi Clan._ — Termino su relato.

Rukia se quedo en silencio meditando todo la historia del chico. Las palabras que dijo a continuación fueron una apuñalada para el príncipe de Jurai…

— ¡_Es solo un matrimonio! Antes dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo para proteger a los habitantes de tu planeta, pero te niegas a casarte. ¿Eres acaso un cobarde?_ — Dijo Rukia sin pensar. Ichigo se levanto bruscamente.

— ¡_No, me fui por ser un cobarde! Si tan sabia te crees humana, contesta ¿Qué harías tú, si te ordenaran a renunciar a tus sueños, a lo que crees que es correcto? Que te sometan, que te conviertan en una persona sin emociones, que te obligaran a casarte sin amor. —_ Declaro enfureció subiendo el tono de voz cada vez más, hasta estar casi gritando.

Rukia se arrinconó en su cama, no por miedo, sino por los sentimientos de opresión, que están ocultos detrás de cada palabra.

— _¡Zangetsu!_ — Grito un nombre desconocido para Rukia. La espada que estaba reposando en la pared junto a la cama desapareció y se materializó en las manos del chico, las vendas que la cubrían, subieron como serpientes blancas por su brazo, desenvolviendo la espada, dejando desnuda su punta filosa, sus ojos antes almendrados y pacíficos, se volvieron azul celeste y un aura amenazadora, del mismo color se apodero de todo el cuerpo del chico.

«Que es este despliegue tan impresionante de poder, no puedo respirar, mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado, como si la gravedad de mi habitación aumentará cincuenta veces». — Pensó sintiéndose enferma, pero eso no impidió que hablara, al darse cuenta de que fue un error fatal el juzgar al chico.

— _No quise decir aquello, Ichigo._ — Ronroneo tan bajo como el maullido de un gato.

Ichigo al escuchar de los labios de Rukia la disculpa sincera y su nombre, pareció apaciguar la furia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. La puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a dos hombres, uno de aspecto enfermizo que lucia más preocupado que el más joven, de cabellos azabaches que mantenía su mirada estoica en el chico.

— _Rukia ¿Estas bien? —_ Grito Ukitake, paralizándose en la puerta junto al pelinegro.

« ¿Que hace aquí un miembro del Gotei 13? Su poder espiritual es tan alto como el de un capitán, tal vez más, a pesar de lucir tan joven, seguramente un prodigio. Eso no importa ahora, si viene por Rukia, lo matare». — Pensó Byakuya entrando en pánico mentalmente.

— _¡Ni-sama, tío Ukitake!_ — Murmuro Rukia con la mirada fija en la puerta, su vista se volvió borrosa antes de perder la conciencia. No alcanzando a distinguir las afiladas y largas espadas que portaban.

— _¿Quien eres, Shinigami?_ — Interrogo Byakuya con tono estoico, respirando normalmente, sin sentirse en lo más mínimo abrumado por la presencia.

— _Nadie importante._ — Susurro Ichigo, dirigiéndole una mirada culpable al cuerpo de Rukia que ya hacia inconsciente en la cama, antes de desaparecer junto con todo su poder, en un murmullo tan silencioso como el viento, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Rukia despertó a los minutos, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su tío.

« ¡Ichigo!». — Grito su mente recordando la mirada intimidante del chico que estaba en su habitación antes de desvanecerse por el despliegue tan estridente poder.

— _¡Tío Ukitake!_ — Grito levantándose bruscamente.

— _Recuéstate Rukia._ — Ordeno el hombre con voz baja, empujándola contra la cama con delicadeza.

— _¿Que me paso? Y ¿Donde esta, Ichigo?_ — Cuestiono alterada y sin pensar en sus palabras, quitándose las manos de encima de su tío.

— _¿Quien es Ichigo?_ — Preguntó el hombre confuso y con clara sorpresa.

— _¡El chico que estaba aquí, hace un momento!_ — Respondió Rukia sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras corría al armario abriéndolo completamente, solo para descubrir que no había más que un par de colchones viejos amontonados.

— _¿De que hablas, Rukia? Cuando te encontré estabas tirada en el suelo inconsciente. No había nadie más aquí._ — Explico el hombre sentándose en la orilla de la cama, observando extrañado las acciones de su sobrina.

— _Lo siento, debo haberme golpeado la cabeza y soñado con un extraño chico_. — Se escudo con una mentira.

— _Creí que no te interesaban los chicos_. — Sonrió el hombre con cariño. Rukia esta demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para escuchar las palabras de su tío.

« ¿No estoy tan seguro de que esto sea buena idea?» — Se pregunto el hombre.

« ¿A donde habrá ido? Sera acaso que todo lo ocurrido, no fue más que un sueño» — Pensó desconcertada, recostándose en la cama junto a su tío con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo. Cerró los ojos y al hacerlo la imagen del chico apareció en su mente.

**- Fue real**. — Susurro una voz melodiosa en su interior.

— _¿Tengo cosas que hacer?_ — Grito Rukia saltando de su cama y saliendo de su habitación deprisa.

— _Pero, Rukia esta lloviendo._ — Grito Ukitake con preocupación. Caminando detrás de Rukia, sin obtener éxito al tratar de alcanzarla.

« ¡No, no fue un sueño! Ichigo es real, pero ¿Que es este sentimiento en mi pecho? Porque demonios estoy preocupada por el». — Se pregunto Rukia corriendo a gran velocidad bajo la lluvia.

No tenia idea de a donde se dirigía, sus pies se movieron por si solos, sumergiéndola en el bosque detrás del templo.

Corrió sin descanso, hasta que ya no pudo más, deteniéndose jadeante con la respiración irregular, cayendo sobre su trasero con la espalda recargada en un viejo roble.

« ¿De verdad sucedió?». — Se pregunto, abrazando sus rodillas e inconscientemente levanto el rostro, distinguiendo entre las ramas una extraña silueta.

Se levanto, sacudiendo la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos, alejándose un poco del tronco, para tener una visión mejor. Entonces lo vio, en todo su esplendor, de pie en la cima del enorme roble, desafiando toda lógica de gravedad, sus ropas se movían con el viento ajeno completamente a su mente, tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo, la lluvia empapando su masculino rostro.

— _¡Ichigo!_ — Grito, tomando aire desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones…

… **ღ****…**

En la intemperie, el cielo azul, se oscureció repentinamente, desatando una fuerte lluvia que empapaba los arboles, la tierra y a una solitaria silueta vestida de negro, que portaba una gran espada envainada y atada en la espalda, saltando de árbol en árbol a una velocidad increíble. Hasta detenerse por completo en una de las copas más altas de un viejo roble, lejos de la casa de aquella chica, con el rostro levantado y la mirada fija en el cielo nublado, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, pero sus pensamientos estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo, ocasionando que no le importara que sus ropas se empaparan y pegaran a su fornido cuerpo como una segunda piel, erizada por el agua fría que caía.

**- Dejaste que la ira te consumiera de nuevo, Ichigo. Debes disculparte con esa chica, ella no sabia que sus palabras te afectarían de esa manera.** — Sermoneo una voz desde el interior de la espada.

"Lo se, Zangetsu. Pero no me atrevo a regresar y mirarla a los ojos. No, después de utilizar mi poder y lastimarla". — Se reprendió así mismo en voz baja.

— _¡Ichigo!_ — Una voz grito desde el suelo ganando su atención. Eliminando sus sentimientos de culpa, girando su cabeza al suelo. Entonces la vio, sintió como si la hubiera visto por primera vez, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros con una blusa blanca, su piel lucia más pálida y estaba completamente mojada haciendo que un rubor rosado adornara sus mejillas.

« ¿Que hace aquí? No debería de haberme seguido, porque razón me seguirá después de lastimarla. Además ¿Como me encontró?» Cavilaba, sus ojos almendrados brillaron y un sentimiento nuevo, completamente extraño se alojo en su pecho, haciendo latir su corazón.

— _¿Puedes bajar?_ — Pidió en voz calmada y baja. Como si se tratara de una orden, salto desde la cima, cayendo con la agilidad de un gato, al lado de ella, sobre una rodilla y con la cara inclinada al suelo.

— _¿Que haces aquí, tonta? ¡Te vas a enfermar!_ — Reclamo poniéndose de pie, enfrentándola con su potente mirada.

— ¡Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, idiota! — Contrarresto Rukia encarándolo sin ningún tipo miedo.

— _¿Como me encontraste?_ — Cuestiono Ichigo.

— _¡No lo se! ¡Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo! —_ Contestó. No era una mentira completamente, sus pies en verdad y la extraña voz en su interior, la llevaron a ese lugar.

— _Escucha con atención, que no lo pienso repetir. En verdad, lo siento. No debí decir lo que dije, no debí juzgarte como lo hice. No tengo ni las más remota idea de lo que significa para ti, de lo que debes sentir en este momento._ — Se disculpo Rukia sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos azul violeta de los ojos almendrados que se abrieron de la sorpresa.

— _También lo siento, no debí actuar, como lo hice. Nunca he sido bueno en controlar mi ira, ni ningún otro sentimiento, por ello, mis poderes se descontrolan tan fácilmente y llega el momento en el que explotan sin avisar, están fuertemente ligados con mis emociones. Se que no me conoces, no debí lastimarte por juzgarme. Lo lamento_ — Ichigo se disculpo sinceramente, colocando una mirada abatida, expresando por primera vez en su vida los sentimientos que le atormentaban, sintiendo como si un enorme peso de encima, se disipaba, convirtiéndose en nada.

— _¡Yo quiero conocerte! ¿Porque no comenzamos de nuevo?_ — Susurro Rukia tendiendo una de sus manos. Ichigo la tomo sin vacilar, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Rukia a pesar de que estaban frías al tacto.

— _Soy Ichigo. — _

— _Soy Rukia. — _

Ambos sonrieron mientras estrechaban sus manos. La lluvia se disipo al mismo tiempo en el que ellos se miraba uno al otro, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor…

… **ღ****…**

Ukitake observaba la puerta cada dos segundos, con una mirada llena de preocupación mientras dejaba que su té humeante se enfriara. Estas acciones fueron vistas con desaprobación por el joven hombre de cabellos azabaches que se mantenía en posición recta, tomando con elegancia la tasa de té, bebiendo tragos pequeños con buenos modales, sentando enfrente del nervioso peliblanco.

— _¿Esta completamente seguro que ignorarlo, es lo mejor, Kuchiki-sama?_ — Pregunto el hombre enfermizo, clavando su mirada en el cuervo.

— _El chico no es una amenaza latente. Además, recuerda que para ellos estamos muertos desde hace diez años. _ — Respondió sin ningún signo de algún sentimiento o titubeó en la voz.

— _Seguro ¿Qué tal, si es un rastreador?_ — Se quejo con latente preocupación, comenzando a toser repetidamente.

— _Tranquilízate, si te preocupas demasiado solo lograras que tu enfermedad se complique. Lo mejor es esperar y ver que ocurre a partir de ahora._ — Ordeno con frialdad, mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación.

«Espero que esta decisión no nos genere problemas. Aunque no puedo quitarme la sensación de que esto es solo el comienzo, el comienzo de algo más grande». — Cavilo con detenimiento el hombre enfermizo, suspirando con pesadez, mientras observaba como el sol renació entre la oscuridad. Iluminando con sus cálidos rayos las copas de los arboles.


	3. ¿Como quieres que regrese?¡Mi nave esta

**N/A**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este no es un crossovers de Tenchi Muy****ō****, ****no utilizare ninguno de los personajes de dicho anime, ellos son propiedad de Kajishima Masaki y Hiroshi Hayashi. Lo único que tendrá una ligera similitud, es la historia y planeó retorcerla hasta incorporar los personajes de Bleach. También utilizare uno que otro término utilizado en el anime, como Espacio pirata, el planeta Jurait entre otras cosas.**

**Mientras que si tomare prestados los personajes de Bleach aclarando que ni el anime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad única de la ingeniosa mente de Tite Kubo.**

**Sin más por decir les dejo con la historia, esperando que la disfruten tanto o mas, como yo lo hice, escribiéndola. **

**Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:**

_Los POV y conversaciones del personaje._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

(Notas de autor)

**- Conversaciones con el alma.**

"Repuesta a conversación con el alma"

*** Flash Black***

DESTINO Ó CASUALIDAD

Capítulo 3

¿Como quieres que regrese? ¡Mi nave esta destruida!

**Rukia POV.**

Me moví con pereza hacia el otro lado de la cama, aferrándome con vehemencia a mi acolchonada almohada, se sentía extrañamente más cómoda de lo normal, ignore el fastidioso sonido del despertador en el mueble al lado de la cama. Lo deje sonar por lo que parecieron horas.

Era enero por lo que aun hacia frió y me costaba trabajo levantarme temprano, en mi mente gritaban que ya era tarde y el fin de semana había terminado más rápido de lo que deseaba, semidormida me estire a apagar el reloj, pero una fuerza completamente ajena me devolvió a la cama y una respiración pausada y continua me adormilo.

Espera, porque mi almohada se mueve. Abrí los ojos alarmada dándome cuenta que mi almohada no era realmente mía, se trataba de un fornido pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba con coordinación calmada y que la fuerza que me obligo a regresar a la cama eran una manos grandes y ásperas haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda de mi cintura.

Ichigo POV

Un molesto ruido constante y fuerte resonaba en mis oídos. Decidí ignorarlo, lo cual fue fácil, no era la primera vez que tenia que soportar el ensordecedor ruido de mi nave. Aunque es este momento el asiento incomodo de piel se sentía extremadamente cómodo y mis extremidades no estaban limitadas al tamaño de mi nave, inclusive en algún momento sentí como si las cálidas sabanas se abrazaban a mi pecho proporcionándome más calor.

El calor trato de alejarse y gruñí en desaprobación, aferrándome a la fuente de calor, atrayéndola a mi pecho de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, la fuente de calor se removía una y otra vez.

**Autor POV**

— _Ichigo suéltame._ — Murmuró Rukia, pero por más que se trataba de mover, las manos del chico se aferraban con más fuerza y vehemencia a su diminuta cintura.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rukia no obtuvo su libertad, resignada apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo, suspirando con pesadez.

Tomo aire mientras se arrastraba hasta tener sus labios casi rosando una de las orejas del peli-naranja, olvidándose de los otros habitantes de la casa.

— _¡Ichigo!_ — Resonó un grito por todo el templo Kuchiki.

Ichigo, la dejo en libertad de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y levantándose de un salto, ocasionando que su frente chocara con la cabeza de Rukia.

— _¡Ah!_ — Se quejaron ambos sobándose la frente. Ichigo rodo por el suelo y Rukia en la cama.

— _Rukia._ — Llamó alguien en la puerta. Rukia e Ichigo dejaron de quejarse y actuaron a una velocidad increíble, el chico corrió al armario y la pelinegra, cerró la puerta con ambas manos justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

— _¿Que estas haciendo?_ — Preguntó Ukitake, con una ceja levantada. Ante la extraña posición de Rukia.

— _Estoy haciendo posiciones de Yoga. Si eso_ — Gritó con nerviosismo estirándose en posiciones extrañas.

— _Bueno, solo venia a decirte que el desayuno esta listo._ — Anunció, saliendo de la habitación.

Rukia suspiro y una mueca llena de molestia se apodero de su rostro al recordar lo ocurrido con el extraño.

— _¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo…?_ — Se quejó abriendo abruptamente la puerta corrediza del armario, solo para ser recibida por el cuerpo entero de Ichigo, que al ser tan alto apenas y cabía en el armario, provocando que le cayera en cima con todo su peso, inmovilizándola en el suelo y de alguna extraña manera, terminaron uniendo sus labios en un extraño beso.

«Me beso. Un extraño alienígena con el ceño permanentemente fruncido acaba de robarme mi primer beso». — Gritó su mente, la única parte de su cuerpo que aun estaba funcionando. Porque el resto de su cuerpo se petrifico, en su lugar como si fuera tan solo una estatua.

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos individuos, hasta que uno de ellos reacciono…

Ichigo se aparto utilizando su velocidad sobre humana, para aparecer a una gran distancia de separación de la chica, girándose a hacia cualquier otro lado, completamente sonrojado. Dejando a una chica tirada en el suelo, con las manos inconscientemente posadas en sus rosados labios.

« ¡Fue un accidente, si tan solo un insignificante accidenté! No es importante, no me afecta, ni siquiera cuenta como un beso real, solo nuestros labios se unieron. Aunque sus labios se sentían tan suaves y es la primera vez que alguien esta tan cerca de mi». — Pensó con la cara más roja que una cereza.

Cuando su corazón dejo de bombear con tal rapidez que casi podría escuchar los latidos y su rostro regreso a la normalidad, se giro con la clara intensión de disculparse por todo lo ocurrido. Sin saber que estaba sentenciado.

« ¡Como se atreve, ese maldito! Primero se cuela en mi cama a mitad de la noche, ¿Quien sabe con que nauseabundas intensiones?, me atrapa con sus sucias garras desnudas, tan extrañamente cálidas, como si fuera una muñeca de su propiedad y después me besa con sus repugnantes labios, tan suaves. ¡¿Qué? pensé que sus labios son suaves y sus manos cálidas! Deben ser las hormonas, no hay manera de que haya pensado eso. ¡Si, tal vez fue un accidenté, pero aun así, debe pagar! No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el sale victorioso, seguramente divulgando que me beso con sus amigotes. Tengo que defender el orgullo que me queda y levantar el apellido Kuchiki, no importa que.» — Pensó recuperándose del shock inicial, mientras se levantaba y caminaba con pasos decisivos y sigilosos hacia el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Sin saber que sus acciones provocarían una enorme discusión y tal vez una venganza a largo plazo...

— _Rukia, yo._ — No terminó de hablar porque una mano se impacto contra su rostro, dejando marcada la mano de Rukia en su mejilla derecha, como muestra de una clara y absoluta molestia.

— _¡Pervertido!_ — Rugió. Eliminando todas las intenciones de disculpa de Ichigo.

— _¡Fue solo un accidente, yo no hice nada!_ — Se defendió hirviendo en ira, encarándola y tratando de intimidarla con su altura.

— _¡Me robaste mi primer beso, imbécil!_ — Recriminó poniéndose de puntitas, tratando inútilmente de similar la altura del chico, sin una pequeña sombra de miedo.

— _¡Como si fuera tan importante! Además, no es que tenga muchas ganas de besar a una enana gruñona, sin pechos, por mi propia voluntad. _— Insulto con arrogancia, recibiendo una patada en la pantorrilla.

— _¡Eres un maldito!_ —

— _¡Y tu, una maldita perra!_ —

— _¡Largo de mi casa!_ — Exigió Rukia empujándolo hacia la enorme ventana.

— _No necesitas decírmelo dos veces. Me voy por mi propia voluntad, no por que tu me lo ordenes._ — Murmuró Ichigo orgulloso manoseando las manos de Rukia lejos de su espalda, mientras abría la ventana con furia y desaparecía, sin darle la cara.

— _¡Vete y que no se te ocurra regresar!_ — Gritó Rukia a nadie en particular, cerrando la ventana con la misma furia.

**…ღ…**

— _¡Que ni crea, que me voy a disculpar! —_ Refunfuñaba Ichigo pateando una lata de aluminio con tanta furia que salió volando, rebotando contra un árbol y golpeándolo en la cabezota, propagando más su ira.

— _¡Te odio Rukia!_ — Resonó su voz varonil por todo el solitario bosque, saliendo disparando con un potente shunpo que provoco que los pájaros revolotearan por todo el lugar.

…

Ichigo estaba más tranquilo, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, como si estuviera meditando, dejando que el viento agitara sus ropas y cabello, llevándose sus mortificaciones y su ira.

— _Necesito saber exactamente en donde estoy._ — Murmuró abriendo los ojos mientras desplegaba la pantalla táctil oculta en la pulsera metálica.

— _Localiza, el planeta Tierra._ — Ordenó a la maquina, esta abrió una proyección tal como lo hizo cuando le mostró a Rukia su planeta.

— _Tierra, es el tercer planeta más cercano al sol en la galaxia 2524, es un planeta tan remoto que no cuenta aun con la suficiente tecnología para poder crear una nave espacial o un puente intergaláctico. Se cree que no hay vida…_ — Explicó la maquina mostrando las dimensiones y proporciones del lugar. Ichigo se sorprendió ante esta revelación, una parte de el se alegro de estar en un planeta tan lejano, aumentando las posibilidades de no ser encontrado, nunca.

— _Investiga si está bajo la Jurisdicción de la Policía galáctica. No quiero sorpresas. — _Murmuró lo último. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda la voz electrónica habló_._

— _Respuesta Positiva. El planeta tierra, a pesar de ser tan lejano esta bajo la jurisdicción de la policía galáctica, bajo vigilancia de la estación interestelar numero diez. Según el reporte es utilizada como un castigo para los agentes por desobedecer…_

— _¿Quienes son los agentes a cargo? — _Interrogó frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva información. Preguntándose mentalmente si su nave fue vista al ingresar al planeta.

— _La estación esta al cuidado del agente Hitsugaya Toshirou, Ex-capitán de la división diez de Seguridad e infiltración del Gotei 13 del planeta Jurait, junto con su Ex -teniente ahora agente y compañero de estación Matsumoto Rangiku. — _Informó la maquina, mostrando las fotografías de un adolescente, de cabello extrañamente blanco con el ceño fruncido claramente en desacuerdo con algo, junto a una aparentemente ebria, rubia de enormes atributos, sonriendo como si estuviera en una fiesta.

— _¿Porque demonios, la policía Galáctica tiene un capitán y un teniente de Jurait? — _Preguntó con los ojos abiertos y maldiciendo mentalmente a su suerte.

— _No hay más datos. — _Respondió la maquina, cerrándose automáticamente.

«Seguramente debieron haber hecho algo grave y verdaderamente estúpido, para recibir una penalización tan grande de incluso llegar hasta el grado que los degradaran a un nivel tan bajo como lo es ser agente y además que los mandaran aun planeta tan remoto. Lo más seguro es que no tengan una comunicación estable con la nave central». — Reflexionó Ichigo, mientras extraía de uno de los bolsillos de sus anchos pantalones, un pequeño control negro, presionando varios botones antes de guardarlo de nuevo…

…**ღ****…**

**Estación interestelar.**

— _¡Achu! —_ Estornudó una rubia completamente sonrojada, producto de la botella de alcohol que estaba consumiendo, vestía ropas de dormir altamente atractivas. Sentada cómodamente y sin la menor decencia, en un asiento de cuero, rodeada de empaques vacíos de comida y envases de sake, manteniendo los pies sobre el tablero de control.

De la nada, una puerta electrónica se abrió a las espaldas de la mujer. La persona, frunció el ceño y miles de venitas se saltaban en su frente, estaba a punto de estallar en ira, ante la imagen que esta presenciado en la cabina de piloto.

— _¡Matsumoto! ¡Otra vez estas ebria en el trabajo!_ — Regañó cruzándose de brazos, no intimidado por las ropas reveladoras.

— _¡Buenos días, Taicho! —_ Saludó la mujer bajando los pies y dándose un par de vueltas en el asiento, divertida, antes de darle la cara a la persona enfurecida.

— _¿Que crees que estas haciendo?_ — Interrogó.

— _¡Estoy vigilando, claro! Pero, como no pasaba nada interesante decidí beber un poco y aprovechando que no hay nadie que nos supervise, me puse ropa cómoda. Por cierto ¿Quiere un poco de sake?_ — Explicó la mujer, ofreciéndole una botella.

— _¡Deberías estar trabajando no holgazaneando! En cualquier momento podemos recibir una llamada de la central o del comandante del Gotei 13. ¿Y que dirán, si te ven vestida de esa manera? ¡Sabes que no bebo!_ — Gritó todo su discurso rechazando la botella.

— _¡Tranquilicé, Taicho, aquí no hay nadie! Y si llegaran a llamar seguramente tendrían una hemorragia nasal._ — Se burlo la mujer terminándose el contenido de la botella de un trago.

— _¡No tienes remedio!_ — Murmuró echando humo, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta electrónica con grades zancadas

— _¡Espere, no se valla! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar!_ — Gritó la mujer levantándose de la silla, que se impacto con el tablero de mando, que a su vez provoco que una botella abierta se tambaleara hasta caer sobre una parte del tablero.

— _¡Ah!_ — Se giro la mujer que había visto todo desde las puertas electrónicas cerradas. Corriendo a limpiar el tablero con su escasa ropa.

**…ღ…**

**Tierra**

« ¡Como te odio, Ichigo! Eres un estúpido, mira que decir que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que desees besarme. ¡Esperen, desde cuando me importa si quiere besarme o no!». — Vilipendiaba Rukia en sus pensamientos, con miles de venitas en la frente mientras aplicaba más presión con sus manos contra el palo de la escoba que estaba utilizando.

— _¡Como te odio, Ichigo!_ — Aulló, desde lo hondo de sus entrañas, empuñando la mano y agitándola en el viento, en señal de venganza, sin importarle que su estricto hermano o su enfermo tío escuchará, su declaración de ira.

— _¿Que dices, Rukia-chan?_ — Hablo calmado su tío a sus espaldas, paralizándole en el acto.

— _¡Que odio las fresas!_ — Respondió con hábiles y astucia.

— _Eso me pareció oír_. — Se creyó la mentira su tío.

«Eso estuvo cerca». — Limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

— _¡Entonces no se que voy hacer con todas estas!_ — Dijo Ukitake desanimado, mostrándole una enorme caja rebosante de dicho fruto que cargaba con ambos brazos.

— _Porque no las guardas para después o le ofreces a Ni-sama_. — Aconsejo Rukia, sin girarse a ver a su desanimado tío.

— _No lo creo, Rukia. A tu hermano no le gusta lo dulce, pero no importa, me las tendré que comer todas, yo solo. A menos que alguien tenga a un amigo con el que quisiera compartirlas_ — Insinuó Ukitake, con doble intención.

— _Tal vez invite a unas amigas de la escuela_. — Murmuró Rukia, concentrada en su trabajo.

— _Por cierto Rukia. Ese lugar, ya esta lo suficientemente limpio._ — Avisó Ukitake, entrando a la casa con la caja. Sonriendo por la falta de atención de su sobrina.

— _¡Eh!_ — Se quejó Rukia, girando la vista al suelo, dándose cuenta que efectivamente había estado limpiando el mismo sitio durante la última hora.

— _¡Oye enana!—_ Llamó una voz en su oído, lo suficiente cerca para sentir el cálido aliento contra su cuello, erizando su piel y asustándole en el acto.

— _¡Ahh!_ — Gritó golpeando al desconocido con la escoba en la cabeza.

— _¡Alto, soy yo idiota!_ — Ichigo la detuvo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño con clara molestia. Arrebatándole la escoba con ira y dejándola desprotegida.

Rukia al verlo de pie junto a ella, se llevó las manos a la boca como en forma de protección, en caso de que al pervertido se le ocurriera besarla de nuevo.

— _¿Que haces aquí?_ — Murmuró sin retirara las manos de sus labios. Una vena se salto en la frente de Ichigo, pero se obligo a ignorar las acciones de la pequeña chica.

« ¿Quien rayos cree que soy? Y ¿porque se cubre la boca? No es como si fuera un pervertido que besa a cuanta chica se le ponga enfrente». —Gruñó mentalmente Ichigo.

— _¿Que quieres?_ — Gruñó Rukia recuperando la compostura, caminando a recoger la escoba y regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

— _Escucha con atención, Rukia. Este es el control de mi nave espacial y se supone que cuando presionó estos botones, mi nave me localiza sea donde sea que este, pero por alguna razón el sistema no funciona_. — Explicó Ichigo apareciendo frente a la pelinegra que lo estaba ignorando mientras el mostraba el diminuto control.

— _¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Esta claro que tu control esta averiado. ¿Porque no vas a buscarla por ti mismo? y dejas de molestarme, ya tengo suficientes tareas que hacer como para también soportar a una fresa amarga._ — Dijo Rukia con evidente molestia. Provocando con cada palabra al joven.

— _Te ordeno en este momento que me digas donde esta mi estúpida nave ¡Maldita enana!_ — Rugió arrebatándole la escoba y tomándola por los hombros.

— _No quiero._ — Respondió Rukia quitándose las manos del chico y avanzando hacia el templo para hacer otra actividad.

«Ya veras de lo que soy capaz». — Sonrió internamente ante su perfecto plan, apareciendo de nuevo frente a la enana.

— _No estas entendiendo tu situación enana testaruda. Si no me dices donde está, te rebano en dos._ — Dijo amenazante con la espada desenvainada apuntándole en la cara.

— _¡Retira ese cuchillo de carnicero de mi cara! ¡Insolente! _— Gritó apartando el filo del arma con un solo dedo sin intimidarse de la amenaza del chico. Utilizando sus dotes y palabras Kuchiki.

« ¿Porque no esta temblando de miedo? Que clase de mujer es ella. Arruinó mi plan, yo que planeaba intimidarla». — Ichigo se paralizo ante el fallo de su plan.

— _Además, si estuvieras hablando en serio me hubieras matado desde el momento en el que saliste de tu nave y no esperado tanto tiempo. Una cosa más, debes admitir que me necesitas, para poder subsistir en este planeta._ — Le restregó en la cara, sonriendo ante el éxito que obtuvo.

—_Yo aaa._ — Balbuceó Ichigo. Buscando fallos en las palabras de la joven e hizo una mueca, ante la evidente realidad que le estaba planteando, todo era cierto, en verdad la necesitaba. Entonces una nueva estrategia llego a su mente a una velocidad difícil de creer.

— _Esto es una Zanpakuto, no un cuchillo cualquiera. Es una parte de mi alma, mi compañero de batalla y mi mejor amigo casi mi familia. Tiene un nombre, una potente presencia espiritual y su nombre es Zangetsu._ — Defendió con orgullo evidente el nombre de su espada, estrellándola en el cemento del templo, provocando pequeñas grietas al incrustarla.

— _Zambu, zakuto, como sea que se llame, no me importa. Sea lo que sea que digas, jamás te diré donde esta tu nave._ — Dijo Rukia con frialdad.

— _Entonces me quedare sentado aquí, junto a mi Zanpakuto. No me importa si tu estúpido hermano se muere de la impresión o que tu tío enfermo, se infarte al verle_ — Gruñó Ichigo, sentándose con las piernas y brazos cruzados junto a la espada, en el inicio de las escaleras.

— _¡Haz lo que quieras!_ — Respondió Rukia, ignorándolo completamente, hasta que una amenaza en palabras le paralizo.

— _Me pregunto que dirán al enterarse que su preciosa y admirada Rukia-chan, tuvo a un hombre hormonal, encerrado en su habitación, todo el fin de semana e incluso lo dejo dormir en su cama y lo alimento en secreto. Tu hermano seguramente se enfurecerá porque desobedeciste sus ordenes y te correrá del templo al darle mala fama a tu familia y tu enfermo tío empeorara, tal vez le de un ataque que lo mande directo a la tumba por la impresión_. — Chantajeó Ichigo, sonrió arrogante ante el éxito de su nueva estrategia.

— _¡No te atreverías!_ — Gritó furiosa, girándose completamente a ver al chico, que tenia una sonrisa idiota en la cara, llena de satisfacción.

— _Rétame_. — Murmuró Ichigo, levantando la vista, enfrentando a los enormes ojos violetas, completamente llenos de ira.

...

Una ceñuda Rukia bajaba los escalones uno a uno, apretando la mandíbula, soltando maldiciones entre gruñidos y ejerciendo fuerza desmedida en la cuerda de su mochila. Mientras que Ichigo sonreía con felicidad, felicidad que no duraría mucho…

— _¿En que dirección esta mi nave?_ — Preguntó Ichigo bajando el último escalón del templo.

— _Es en esta dirección._ — Gruñó su respuesta avanzando hacia el bosque del otro lado de la calle, pero repentinamente sus pies abandonaron el suelo.

— _¿Que estas haciendo?_ — Se quejó Rukia siendo levantada del suelo por unos fornidos brazos. De manera nupcial, provocando un sonrojo notable en las mejillas blanquizcas de la pelinegra.

— _Si caminamos a tu paso, no llegaremos nunca._ — Respondió Ichigo.

— _Bien, pero cambiemos de posición._ — Estuvo de acuerdo Rukia removiéndose incomoda en los brazos del chico.

— _Te avergüenza que te cargué, enana._ — Dijo con arrogancia. Rukia salto de un salto dándole una patada en la cara.

— _¡Enana!_ — Gruñó con el ceño fruncido sobándose el área afectada.

— _¡No me llames enana, idiota!_ — Recriminó Rukia cruzándose de brazos con miles de venas en la frente.

…

Esta vez la chica iba casi sentada sobre las espaldas de Ichigo sin ser incomodada por la espada, con las manos sobre los anchos hombros y las piernas sostenidas con fuerza por las manos del chico, para no dejarla caer.

— _¡Dime en que dirección!_ — Exigió saber.

— _Por ahí._ — Señaló con la mano. Ichigo asintió y acelero los pasos, caminando sobre el cielo.

— ¡Dime! ¿Todos es tu planeta pueden volar? — Peguntó con interés. Ichigo se rió en voz alta, divertido por la suposición de la pelinegra.

— _Deja de burlarte de mí._ — Se molesto Rukia golpeándolo en la nuca. Deteniendo los pasos de Ichigo, quedando suspendidos en el aire muy por encima de las copas de los arboles.

— _No estamos volando Rukia. Estoy utilizando una técnica llamada Shunpo, el truco es canalizar y solidificar una parte de mi Reiatsu en mis pies, lo que me permite desplazarme por el cielo e incluso estar de pie y parece como si volara._ — Explicó retomando sus pasos.

— _Algo parecido al Chakra._ — Murmuró Rukia, recordando las películas de ninjas que había visto alguna vez en su infancia.

— _Más o menos. El reiatsu conocido como "Energía Espiritual" o también llamado "Presión Espiritual" es la energía del alma que me permite moverme y permanecer de pie, es mi esencia de vida. — _Expresó con sabiduría.

— _¿En donde dijiste que aterrizo mi nave? — _Preguntó Ichigo buscando en todas direcciones su nave.

Rukia se congelo en su lugar recordando cierto acontecimiento, que debido a los recientes sucesos había olvidado.

— _Ichigo ¿Hay algo que tal vez deberías de saber? El día que aterrizaste surgieron ciertas complicaciones. — _Dijo Rukia con nerviosismo.

— _¿Que clase de complicaciones? —_ Preguntó Ichigo, sin entender.

— _¡Veras! Después de dejarte inconsciente…_ Comenzó su relato, sin dejar de dar indicaciones con sus manos, sacando un cuaderno y unos lápices de su mochila.

***Flash Black**

— _¿Que hago ahora? No puedo llevarlo a casa._ — Gritó Rukia lanzando el palo ha alguna parte.

Cuando las luces de la nave se encendieron, preocupada se desvió del chico inconsciente a la nave, buscando en el interior alguna identificación.

« ¿Que tan diferente puede ser aun auto a una nave? Seguramente hasta tiene permisos de conducir». — Pensó y dejándose llevar por un momento de estupidez. Se introdujo en el interior, moviendo inconsciente un botón, con uno de sus codos al sentarse en el asiento de piel.

— _Se ha activado el mecanismo de autodestrucción. Comenzando secuencia_. _Autodestrucción en 15, 14... — Avisó una voz mecánica._

— _¿Que rayos hice? —_ Se reprendió así misma Rukia, volviendo a presionar botones al azar. Esperando que alguno de los botones detuviera la detonación.

— _Apresurando la detonación 10, 9,8…_

— _¡Ahh, maldición! Tengo que salir de aquí._ — Gritó en pánico arrastrándose por el suelo, corriendo por su vida, dejando en el rango de explosión al chico inconsciente.

— _5,4…_

«El alíen». — Alertó una parte de su mente. Obligándola a regresar hacia la nave.

— _Si que esta pesado._ — Se quejó arrastrándolo con una velocidad y fuerza que no sabia que tenia.

— _2, 1... _

_¡Boom!_

Se escuchó un estruendo por el bosque, mandando a volar partes de la nave en diferentes direcciones producto de la explosión.

**Fin del Flash Black***

— _Y eso fue lo que paso._ — Terminó de relatar Rukia como si fuera un chisme o una anécdota que se escucha en una conversación normal. Mostrando los hechos con dibujos deformes, pasándolo una y otra vez frente a un estático Ichigo.

Un tic nervioso ataco a Ichigo al ver trozos de su nave regados por todos lados y la estructura completamente quemada…

— _¡Tiene reparación! ¿Cuándo te vas? _— Dijo Rukia con emoción.

— _Mi nave esta destruida. ¿Como se supone que me iré? Y quita tus dibujos deformes de mi cara. _— Gritó con furia.

— _Mis dibujos no son deformes, bruto_. — Se defendió la chica golpeándolo con el cuaderno en la cabeza.

Unos insultos, más insultos, golpes y silencios incómodos, después…

— _¿Y bien?_ — Interrogó Rukia impaciente, esperando que el daño no fuera tanto.

— _Tardare de seis meses a un año, tal vez más en repararla. Eso si cuento con los instrumentos necesarios_ — Dio su diagnóstico suspirando con pesadez. Sabiendo perfectamente que correría el riesgo de ser encontrado a pesar de encontrarse en un planeta desconocido, ubicado en un sistema solar lejano al suyo.

«Maldición, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, ella no tardara en encontrarme». — Pensó recordando a la extraña nave que lo había estado siguiendo. Por ello, no se quedaba más de dos días en un solo lugar.

— _¿Qué? ¡Tanto tiempo!_ — Gritó exaltada. No quería tener que facilitarle, alojo por más tiempo a una persona tan temperamental y grosera como él. Además, de que aun no tenía la menor idea de si decía la verdad, a pesar de haber escuchado todo la historia. Todo parecía salido de una historieta de ciencia ficción.

— _Bien, me quedare en este lugar, mientras tanto. Espero que seas hospitalaria._ — Informó con calma, sin ningún rastro de la preocupación que verdaderamente sentía.

— _¡Aquí!_ — Gritó desconcertada señalando la tierra donde se encontraba de pie.

— _¿Donde más esperas que me quede?_ — Habló con ironía.

— _¡No te quedaras en mi casa! ¡Me niego!_ — Protestó con los pies sembrados sobre la tierra.

— _¡Eh! Tú fuiste la que destruiste mi nave al menos eso me debes_. —Reclamó.

— _Yo ha, yo… _— Ninguna palabra coherente salía de sus labios, sabiendo bien que efectivamente era toda su culpa y todo por estar de curiosa.

— _A menos que prefieras que me quede en la calle corriendo el riesgo de que algún científico loco me encuentre y me utilice como su conejillo de indias._ — Argumentó Ichigo dramáticamente.

— _Bien, lo entiendo._ — Accedió de mala gana.

— _Por cierto ¿Donde dormiré? Ese armario es demasiado pequeño para una persona como yo, tal vez para ti, es perfecto considerando tu corta estatura._ — Indicó, levantando los brazos y haciendo un par de estiramientos.

— _Idiota._ — Lo golpeó Rukia con unos de los palos en el suelo.

— _¡Ah! Ahora, que fue lo dije, duende._ — Recriminó enfadado, sobándose la protuberancia en su cabeza.

— _¿Y te atreves a preguntar? Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo, para esto…—_ Murmuró, cuando una revelación en su mente se hizo evidente.

— _¡Oh dios!_ — Gritó exaltada observando la hora en su reloj de pulso.

— _¿Que sucede?_ — Peguntó Ichigo con una ceja levantada.

— _¡Me tengo que ir!_ —

— _¿A dónde?_ — Cuestionó confuso.

— _A la escuela_. — Avisó arrojando le en la cara el kimono que traía puesto (No sé, como se llaman esos trajes que usan los monjes de los templos, si alguien lo sabe, no cuestione mi ignorancia e ilústreme)

— _¿Escuela?_ — Murmuró interrogante, no sabiendo bien a que se refería.

— _No hagas nada raro mientras no estoy en casa._ — Le advirtió antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la escuela. Dejando a un solitario Ichigo frente a su nave destrozada…

Ichigo no sabía que sus palabras sobre el científico loco, no estaban tan alejada de la realidad. Y mucho menos se percato de la presencia que le estaba observando detenidamente, suspendida en el aire, utilizando la misma técnica "Shunpo"

— _Así que se trata de un visitante del planeta Jurait._ — Susurró la pequeña silueta, sonriendo siniestramente ante su descubrimiento.

— _Esto sera interesante._ — Habló una voz varonil y profunda, proveniente de una criatura sentada en el hombro de la misteriosa silueta.


End file.
